


All Together Now

by Merfilly



Series: Growing Up Jedi [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, everyone might be in place now, monkey wrenches are thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Everyone is converging on Malachor, and the Sith may find they've bitten off more than they can chew.





	

Galen Marek's eyes went wide as he saw the B2s dragging and shoving a new prisoner into the room of the Temple they were in. Why had Mara Jade Tano gotten mixed up in this? She should have been at the Temple still, in classes. She didn't travel as much with her master, not like him and his.

Then he remembered that Anakin was her uncle, of sorts, and how complicated kin-ties were in the Naboo enclave. When he'd gone to live with his master, he'd had to adapt to a brand new way of life. It wasn't that his own enclave ran short on family ties, but the Mareks had never been as close to the troopers as Anakin and Ahsoka were.

If Mara was here, that meant Ahsoka would be following.

"It's a trap!" he shouted at Mara, not caring that it got him elbowed in the ribs by the B1 guarding him.

Mara didn't answer, just glared harder at her captors as they secured her to a pole like the one Galen was attached to. The binders on her wrists were just like the ones on his own, and they'd locked a collar around her throat, one that muted the ability to reach the Force. Once secured, a B1 took sentry next to her, and the B2s both left, to return to sentry duty.

Galen looked her over; she didn't look like she was in terrible shape, so there was that small comfort. He liked her, liked how well she handled being part of those awful visions, and the support she gave him in coping with his. Only, now that they were both captives, the Sith could push some version of that through, couldn't they? He knew he had been subjected to intensive brainwashing in that other life, making him an apprentice of a Sith in black armor. 

He hadn't seen his master move since they had come here. Their captors had flooded the house with a gas that had a tactile component, disorienting them both, making them easier to overcome. When Galen had awakened, he'd been strung up to the pole already, and his master had been lying as still as death on the altar. Not once had the man moved, and Galen couldn't tell if he was alive, given the muted Force connection.

The boy turned his eyes back over to Mara, watching as she … was she picking the binder's lock? With the B1 standing right there? Galen had to quickly hide his smile, because she had to be, having moved her hands just out of the droid's peripheral vision.

He wished he'd had a lockpick on him! He quickly turned his attention away from her, mostly, and readied to make a noise or something if she needed a distraction. He'd take his cue from her, as he felt a calm come just knowing that she had been prepared for her capture.

+++

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Luke Skywalker, were not as flashy and loud as the elder man had been with his first padawan, thankfully. While Ahsoka Tano brought her capital ship to bear on Malachor, they were sneaking on planet and meeting up with Mace and Ponds. 

Neither one was happy to hear the younger padawan was present, or what the plan was at this point, but Obi-Wan stroked his silvering beard and nodded.

"Are you willing to play by this, Luke?"

"Yes."

+++

When the vulture droids ran out, and there was no other resistance, Ahsoka Tano and her elite commandos landed on the planet, seeking the Sith that had taken her Master. She was meant to be the very loud, very visible assault, to provide cover for the Jedi pair. Depa Billaba was en route as well, having been further out, but the plan called for her to keep the Sith from leaving the planet… no matter what happened to the Jedi on the surface.

Then Artoo made it clear to Ahsoka over her comms that he was present, and the Togruta's body language went from merely hostile to downright deadly, at least in Rex's eyes.

" _Riduur_?" he asked, low and quiet, Calling her 'spouse' would let her know he had seen the change in her, hopefully pull her back from the edge of whatever darkness had risen in her.

"Artoo is here."

It didn't take but half a second for Rex to follow the thought through, and he cursed soundly under his breath. It wouldn't be Leia; she had her people to protect and took that seriously as their queen.

"She is so very much your child!" he finally managed to get off, before amending the marching orders to his men, to be cautious as their headstrong daughter was likely on the planet.

+++

Dooku had played his part, setting the trail that would bring the Jedi to this place. He had intended to get away from the stronger Sith in the confusion that should erupt, as he had persistently felt that this event could be a defeat to Palpatine as much as the other man expected it to be a triumph.

"Did you forget, my old Master, that I keep rather nicer company these days?" a haunting, scathing voice came out of the shadows, before Dooku found his way to his ship blocked by a pale woman, hair grown out and masking most of the tattoos he remembered. She ignited lightsabers that glowed a deep-set purple instead of red, another sign of her changed sides.

"Ahh, my failed apprentice."

Asajj Ventress smiled with malice in her eyes. "No, Count. I am Ky Narec's apprentice, and my own master." She took a beginning stance in his own Makashi, and taunted with the tip of her lightsaber. "You involved my spirit-child, by luring her kin here. You involved my heiress, by bringing her master here.

"We will not endure another round of your meddling!"

Dooku ignited his red blade, and prepared to meet this woman he had taught when she was nothing but a gutter-snipe ex-slave. "I'll make certain you do not have to." The Sith crossed blades with the Dathomiri witch, for what would be the last time… for one of them.


End file.
